


A Pirate's Tardy Cabin Boy

by Mklj0



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Gen, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Spanking, Young and Old Animatronics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mklj0/pseuds/Mklj0
Summary: Young Foxy finds himself on the bad side of an agitated pirate. Thanks to his tardiness, he soon learns that the pirate isn't all that fond of having a unreliable crew at the Cove.
Relationships: Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	A Pirate's Tardy Cabin Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Few things here just to enhance the setting of the story:
> 
> 1\. The Animatronics are more like androids. Therefore, they have the capacity of emotion, physical sensation, and the ability to act human to some degree. This includes internal working that replicate human organs.
> 
> 2\. Those designated with the "Young" title are a newer, teen-aged model of the old animatronics, generally made for interacting with the older crowd of Freddy Fazbear's new pizzeria, while the older animatronics entertain the younger children. This of course, does not bar either group from doing the work of the other.
> 
> 3\. The Older Animatronics essentially act like guardians for the younger ones, which is more apparent in this story.
> 
> That's all, hope you enjoy the read!

The adolescent fox grinned as he tapped away at the buttons on the arcade machine. His hands were a series of blurs, flicking the stick as the little ship on the screen moved and shot with each rapid button press. The small crowd of teens and kids watched in awe as the young pirate fox grinned, spurned on by the attention as he finally blew through the last wave of enemies. A flourish of presses came down on the bright red buttons as the boss appeared, and the other kids waited with bated breath as he dwindled it down lower and lower with each hit, grinning all the while. "Just a little more..."

He whipped his hand up in a flourish to slam down the next button before a hand gripped him by the back of the collar, ripping him away through the crowd of children as he gave a yip. The other kids scattered a bit as the fox struggled, the noise of his ship exploding in the wake of his victory causing him to growl. "Hey, what the heck!?"

Young Foxy looked up at who held him, his ears flattening a bit as the aged eyes of his older model looked back down into the younger fox's own. Foxy bared his slightly broken teeth, the gold tooth shining in the light of the arcade. "Ye was suppose tae' be near the stage twentae' minutes ago, matey."

The younger fox gave a groan as he heard that, turning into a soft yip as he was dragged through the arcade by the rough hand of the older fox. The two made their way through the Freddy Fazbear establishment, a few people giving them strange looks as the smaller fox struggled a bit to keep up with the wide steps of the irritated pirate. Foxy shoved the boy through the curtains of Pirate's Cove, giving a little growl. "Git yer outfit on before I hafta keelhaul ya, matey!"

The younger Foxy rushed to oblige, huffing a bit as he muttered something under his breath about the pirate's smell. He pulled on his bandanna and first mate uniform, merely an old cabin boy costume in line with Foxy's Captain outfit. A familiar ringing noise started as the boy ran to get into position, standing on the fake ship with Foxy as he panted a bit. The ringing soon gave way to a jaunty sea tune as the curtain opened, showing a crowd of younger children and their parents, some in varying states of awe at the two foxes.

A backdrop fell in front of the two on the boat, shifting and moving like waves as the boy began to row. Foxy launched into his lines, the salty sea fox always enthused to perform. "Yarrrrrr! Well, hello mateys! Are you little pirates ready for yer joyous day of adventrin?!"

Young Foxy had a barely contained eye roll, smiling out towards the crowd as the kids answered in unison with a resounding "yes!"

Foxy chuckles, holding his hooked hand up towards the sky. "Well, that's good ain' it! Me and my first mate cabin boy are here to show you some proper pirate fun!"

And on the show went, Foxy in the swing of it as always. The younger fox almost forgot the older pirate was agitated as he worked with him to entertain the young ones, the older fox always putting aside his personal feelings for the sake of the show. The dubbed "Pirate Hour" passed by quickly, the two rallying the children in a cheer as they finished.

Foxy gave a hearty laugh, smiling as he looked about at the children with his fist clenched in cheer. "Alrighty, mateys! Thanks fer your help today! Soon, the Red Fox will be the best known ship in all the seas! Now, keep your sea legs and we'll see ya next time. Aye, first mate cabin boy?"

Young Foxy nodded a little salute, smiling. "Uh, yeah! Thank ya all! Have a good day!"

The curtains closed on the two to cheers from the audience, Freddy's atmosphere going back to its own jovial vibe as the two sighed behind the curtain. Foxy took his hat off of his head, smiling as he placed it back on the costume rack. Yet, his muzzle molded to a frown as he turned to give the young fox a talking to, only finding empty space where he was standing moments ago. His costume lay on the floor, and Foxy gave a low growl as he picked it up quickly. "Oh that little..."

Young Foxy huffed as he hid behind one of the tables in the main gallery, his eyes scanning the area as he watched Foxy emerge from Pirate's Cove and stomp towards the Arcade in search of him. He breathed a sigh of relief, smiling as he knew he at least dodged the salty pirate for now. "Alright. Now to just-"

"Hey, YF!"

The young fox yelped and jumped, spinning around to face the young chicken girl behind him. She giggled as she saw his startled expression, giving a wave. "Hiya~ Wow, you're JUMPY today! Hiding again?"

"No!" The young fox huffs, looking around to make sure no one else heard. "I'm just uh... practicing my skills for the show, gotta surprise some of the kiddos, ya know?"

Young Chica giggled again, rolling her eyes with a smile. "Oh, I'm sure. Just remember how Foxy feels about running~ Oh hai Foxy~"

The young fox yelped, jumping and turning around while looking ready to bolt. Yet, he was only met with empty space and the laughter of the girl chicken behind him. "Oh ha ha. Very funny, YC."

"Sorry~ It's just really funny~ Welp, have fun dodging the Captain~" She smiled and waved as she walked off, immediately going and chatting up a group of tweens near the stage.

"Easy for you to say..." Young Foxy huffed as he looked towards the arcade, sneaking around the tables and onto the stage. He moved behind the curtains of the main stage; his tail flicked about, happy to know it would be a bit before the bigger fox thought to look back here. The sound of rummaging came from nearby though, making him freeze as he looked around.

A familiar purple form was reaching into a box of nuts and bolts. The bunny ears of the woman twitching softly as she examined then placed back the parts that didn't seem important. Young Foxy approached.

"Uhm, hey Bonnie."

The form stopped, the purple rabbit turning her head and smiling. She stood up and dusted herself off, wrapping the young fox in a hug as he gave a muffled squeak. "Oh! Hello there, YF. What brings you back here, dear?~"

He wiggled a bit at the affection, hugging back softly before pulling away. "I uhm... just thought it would be nice to hang out here after the Cove show. You know, it's a lot more spacious in the back of the main stage~"

Bonnie smiled, a motherly and slightly disappointed look on her features. "YF, you know I don't like you lying, dear. Your tail flicks about when you do that."

Young Foxy huffed and grabbed the offending appendage, his face lighting in a blush under his fur with a mumble. "Sorry, Bonnie..."

"It's fine~ You were late for the show again, weren't you? I'm fairly sure everyone saw you getting dragged back, dear. It's the fourth time this week." She spok3 with a slight sigh and a shake of her head.

"It's not like I try to be late! I just... lose track of time, okay?" The boy grunted, kicking at the ground with a pout.

Bonnie giggled softly, giving the smaller fox a pat on the head. "My dear, I'm not the one you're gonna have to convince of that~ But, you're welcome to stay here until he cools down a bit. We know how he can be when he's a bit agitated~"

The young fox nodded with a small, embarrassed smile. He helped her search through the box, apparently looking for repairs for her guitar. His deft hands shifted through the nuts and bolts, quickly grabbing them over the course of the next 20 minutes. Bonnie showed him a bit of how to reapply such things to her guitar to help hold the body of it together.

The two conversed for a small while, until heavy footfalls could be heard outside of the curtain. Young Foxy gave a soft squeak, looking for somewhere to hide as Bonnie sighed gently. "Stay."

She patted him on the head as she went to the curtain, poking her head out with a smile. Foxy had a surprised look on his uncovered eye, although it was quickly replaced with a friendly one. "Aaaar. Hey, Bon. Have ye seen the little fox around?"

The purple woman gave a small nod, smiling gently. "I have, yes. Just a moment, and I'll get him.”

She turned to head back in the curtains, stopping for a moment with a flick of her long ears. “Foxy? Take it easy on him, please? They are supposed to act like teens after all."

The fox gave a soft huff, rolling his eye as he sighs. "Aye aye aye. I promise not to gut the lad. But, the little matey still has a bit comin to him. I already told ye about the tardiness."

She nodded softly, ducking her head back in to see Young Foxy trying to crawl under one side of the curtain. Bonnie sighed, coming over and tugging the boy back by his tail. The young fox gave a yip in return, looking at her with pleading eyes as she shook her head. She pulled him to his feet, softly marching him out of the curtain.

Foxy grunted a bit as he saw the boy, immediately holding up a finger and wagging it in front of the boy's face. "Aye. I been looking everywhere for ye, little matey. Ye only made it worse for yeself with all de hiding, ya here?"

Young Foxy looked away from the bigger male, scuffing his foot on the ground as the pirate scolded him in a mini-tirade about tardiness and mutiny. He suddenly yipped as his wrist was grabbed, being dragged back to the cove as the workers began cleaning up for the night. His eyes trailed around them, blushing softly as a few glanced at him being pulled behind the bigger fox. Young Chica saw him, giving a friendly wave and a half-hearted salute that didn't boost his confidence.

Foxy pulled the boy into the cove, letting him go. His finger landed on the tip of the boy's nose. "Ye make a run for it again, and I swear to ye, ya will be rowin standin for a dog's age. Ye understand?"

The younger male nodded in the affirmative, giving a soft huff as his ears flattened against his head. Foxy nodded in approval, walking off as he unscrewed the hook on his right hand and popped it off. 

Young Foxy, meanwhile, tried to keep himself preoccupied, listening to the noise his older counterpart made. His tail flicked back and forth nervously as he resisted the urge to sprint out of the room. Soon enough, he caught the sight of Foxy dragging a crate from behind the ship. It was just big enough for the larger fox to sit on comfortably, and the sight of it made the smaller fox give a groan.

"Oh no... Foxy, you can't be serious..." He said with a fidget as the pirate fixed him with a gaze.

"Aye, I'm serious. Ye better get ye keister over here, or it's gonna be worse on ye."

The smaller fox didn't make a motion to move, looking between the box and the curtain as his brain went through all possible scenarios that could form from running right now. None of them came to light, however, as his wrist was grabbed up by the bigger male. He saw the prosthetic hand on Foxy's other arm, and his face flushed of color as he knew what that meant for him.

Foxy sat down on the box, tugging the squirming lad over his lap with a huff. His normal hand gathered up the boy's tail, pinning it to his back as Young Foxy placed him palms on the ground. The smaller fox's feet dangled in the air as he rested across Foxy's lap, his rump perked as he kicked a little. His ears suddenly shot up as he felt the cold metal of Foxy's other hand slide down into his waistband and pull his pants and underwear below his rump.

"W-Wait! C-Come on, leave the undies up, pleaseeeeee..." The boy blushed as he wiggled, his round rear shaking as he bit his lip. Already, he was tensing his whole form in anticipation.

Foxy, however, moved his hand to the boy's back, rubbing in a small circle as he noticed the boy tensing up. "Aye, it's gonna be on bare, lad. Come on now, yer actin like I'm gonna kill ye. It's a trite overdramatic."

Young Foxy huffed softly, relaxing some at the comfort the older fox offered. He groaned a bit as he closed his eyes, wiggling some more as his fingertips tapped the ground in front of him. "E-Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's over your knee..."

"Aye, cause I have no reason ta be. Howeva, ye do, ya little buccaneer." Foxy patted his rear with the cold, metal prosthetic, making it jiggle just slightly under his palm. "How many times have ye been tardy to the performance now?"

The boy's ears rang with Bonnie's reminder, and he decided it might be best for his bottom if he kept honest. "I uhm... I think four times this week?"

"Ye think?" Foxy said with a bit of amusement in his voice, his teeth showing as he chuckled at the little fox. He patted his back softly. "Well, ye be correct in thinkin. Thar be four times too many, little matey! We run a tight ship at the cove!"

The feeling of the fox's hand lifting from his bottom quickly replaced the cold on his fur with a sharp sting as his hand landed on the boy's left cheek. Young Foxy yipped, his ass clenching as he balled his hands into fists. "Ow!"

Foxy gave a snort, pressing lightly on the small of the boy's back to hold him in place. "Aye, that's a little loud for the first swat. I barely touched ye."

"You're not the one getting hit with a fucking metal paddle!" The boy barked and regretted it immediately as three hard swats landed in succession on his right cheek, making him give a soft squeak as he caught his breath. The right half of his ass felt like someone just whipped him with a candle!

"Ye better watch that language, lad. If ye let that slip during a show, I'mma paddle ye in front of the whole little crew, understand?" Foxy growled sternly, resting his hand on Young Foxy's left cheek as the boy squirmed.

"O-Ow ow ow. O-Okay! I get it!" He bit his lip, groaning as tears already stung at his eyes. Man, Foxy's hand hurt when he actually wanted it to.

The older fox nods as he gives a heavy swat right in the center of the smaller fox's rear. "Now then, where was I? Ah yes, thar be nothing worse for a tight ship than a tardy crew, lad."

Young Foxy huffed and kicked softly as the hand landed on his rear in slow, deliberate swats, the sting building with each spank in an almost constant rise of heat. He bit his lip, trying to keep from letting anymore expletives out in front of Foxy. His rear perked up a bit as Foxy lifted his leg and swatted the tender spot where his butt met his thigh. The boy's eyes flew open, a few tears leaking out as he gave a yelp. "Ah! O-Okay, I get it! You can quit now!"

Foxy shook his head, delivering a similar round of swats to the other side of his rump. "Oh no, matey. I'm jus' makin sure yer listenin. Now, I'm gonna impart just how important it is that ye arrive on time."

He reared up, suddenly giving three heavy swats on each cheek with a huff. His voice carried after each swat, accompanied by some whimpering from the boy. "If ye are late to the show, the show gets delayed. Delay the show too long, and the show gets scrapped. Ye know what happens when it gets scrapped, little matey?"

Young Foxy sniffled and grit his teeth, trying to hold back his noises as he wiggled on his lap. Tears poured down his cheeks as he did so, trying to remain silent at the time. Another hard swat on his left cheek caused him to yelp out. "N-No! I don't!"

"Then, the kids go home, coming back for the next one. Then, if that gets scrapped, they go home a little sadder. A few more times? They don't even show at all. Ye see what I'm getting at lad?" Foxy sighed a bit, rubbing the bottom of the young fox with his cool hand. His other hand went back to rubbing circles in his back.

Young Foxy hiccups as tears pool below, his rear throbbing as the hand caressed over it gently. He was pretty sure he couldn't sit down for the next week. "I-I-I don't... y-ye think we'll be c-canceled?"

"Aye lad, that's what I think. Yer a smart one, little matey. It's why I expect ye on time and ready when ya need to be. If ye end up like I did in the Freddy's before, I don't think I could take it." The male says with a soft nod, his gruff voice becoming more gentle as the boy sniffled a bit. He raised his hand up again from his rear, wrapping his arm around the boy’s waist and pulling him close. “Now brace yeself. Here’s the last part.”

Young Foxy whimpered as he gripped onto the bigger fox’s ankle, biting his lip as his rear already throbbed painfully. He gave a burst of short, wet yelps as the bigger fox’s hand landed, hard and fast, on his bottom. The round rear flattened underneath his palm, shifting as the boy squirmed and kicked. “Owwwwww! Please- OW! Foxy, I’m sorry! I- yip won’t d-do it again!”

Foxy stopped with a soft grunt as he sighed, holding the now limp little fox over his lap. The lad would have slid off if he didn’t have an arm around his waist at this point.He decided against pulling the boy’s pants up for now, maneuvering him so that the little one was held on his lap and sitting as comfortably as he could on his thighs. His arms encircled the boy, who buried himself into the chest of the red fox with a series of muffled sobs. Slow circles were rubbed into the younger fox’s back, the cool metal hand resting on the boy’s throbbing rear.

“Aye aye, there there. Ye alright, lad. Ye took it well enough. Come on then, quit that wailin like a banshee…” The bigger fox muttered gently, speaking softly into the boy’s ear as he held him close to his own form. Only met with more sniffling and muffled sobbing, he rubbed up and down his back while muttering gentle nothings instead.

The sobs died down to whimpers after a short while, giving way to only some wet sniffles after that as Foxy still stroked down his back softly. His fur felt absolutely matted now, but he supposed that is what he got for having to be the disciplinari for the little matey. However, the captain made a mental note to get tissues at some point, or napkins. His hand left the boy’s rear, and he gripped the black flag themed boxers and jeans, clumsily pulling them up over the boy’s rear as the small fox gave a yelp.

Foxy couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, smiling softly as he patted the boy on the back. “Aye, ye gonna unstick yourself from me, ye little barnacle? Or, do I have to scrape ye off me?”

The smaller fox gave a noise like a huff, but it was still further muffled as his eyes peeked up at Foxy from his fur. His voice flittered out, a bit hoarse from crying. “Do I have to, Captain…?"

The bigger fox groaned gently, looking down into the pitiful eyes of the younger one with a small shake of his head. "...arrrr.. I suppose ye don't have to quite yet."

Young Foxy smiled a bit as he hugged the bigger fox back, nuzzling softly as he closed his eyes and relaxed against him. He heard the pirate give a snort, being hugged more securely as a sigh ruffled the top of his hair.

"If ye fall asleep on me, I'm gonna dump ye on your rear when ye wake." He said, a hint of humour in his voice as Young Foxy just gave an annoyed noise and snuggled closer. The two merely rested as Foxy just pet down his back, giving a sigh and a shake of his head.


End file.
